animal senses
by climmerbear
Summary: amu hinamori is just and average girl with animal senses. like everyone else. she meets a sneaky black cat who makes her heart beat. but there are evil forces who threaten to tear them apart... rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Animal senses**

**Me- wow my first fan fic!**

**Amu- maybe this will be good…**

**Ikuto- is this amuto? Cuz it better be…**

**Me- YES I love amuto! This is so amuto**

**Amu- what? No! this will be horrible!**

**Me- hey don't whine unless you want it to be a lemon…**

**Ikuto- *gets idea* this is gonna suc I hate it I hate it!**

**Me- srry that only works if amu whines**

**Ikuto- awwwww**

**Amu- ok! This will be the best story ever! (I hope XD)**

**Me- anyway… special thanx to koneko-neko for inspiring me to write this!**

**Yoru- climmerbear does not own shugo chara! PEACH PIT does!**

**Now on to the story…**

**Chapter one, black cat**

**~AMU POV~**

"**AMU-chan! Time to wake up honey! It's the special day!" My mom called.**

_**Ugh **_**, I thought… **_**ill wake up later…**_

"**Today is the day for finding what your animal sense is!" My mom called again**

**I bolted out of bed and ran to change clothes as fast as I could, "COMING!" I yelled, "DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT ME!"**

"**hai hai amuchan" my mother said as I raced downstairs out of breath.**

**This is probably a little confusing… let me explain. My name is hinamori amu and I just turned 15 . yesterday. I live with my mom, dad, and my little sister ami who is 9. Where I live, whenever a child turns 15 their animal senses awaken. Animal senses are a natural body and mental change you take on your 15 birthday. Everyone gains a day at their strongest and their weakest point. Today I would find out what my animal was.**

"**ok im ready ill be in the car!" I told my mom as I walked towards the car. Since spring break stared last week, I didn't have school. When spring break ended, I would be a 9****th**** grader. "were leaving!" my mom told my dad as my mom drove ami and my to school.**

**~ikuto POV~**

"**ikuto plz! Im finally finding out my animal today! You have to come!" utau begged. (btw utau is the same age as amu, 15 while ikuto is 17. I know its different in the manga but o well)**

"**I told you today I have to go practice with yoru." Ikuto said sighing. (there are no charas here… yoru is ikuto real human best friend and amu doesn't have any human friends like the charas)**

"**plz iku kun… you promised!" utau said impatiently!**

_**Flashback from 2 years ago**_

"_**Congracilations ikuto for getting cat senses!" **_**(no duh) utau (13) said cheerfully.**

" _**Thank you**_** utau… **_**I promise ill go to yours too ok?" ikuto promised.**_

_**End of flashback**_

"**oh… now I remember… fine utau u win.. ill go…" ikuto said obviously giving up.**

"**YAY! I can't wait! I really want to get some kkind of bird!" utau said getting the shiny eyes from anime. **

"**don't wish for an animal cuz you won't get it.."ikuto said looking around. "lets get in the car and go."**

"**hai!"utau said gleaming.**

20 minutes later

**~amu POV~**

**As all the kids started lining up and talking to their parents, I went to look for my friends. "rima,tadase, nadeshiko, naghiko over here!" btw rima,tadase, nadeshiko and naghiko are all 15. Kukai is 16. And yaya and kairi and 14. (nadshiko and naghiko and 2 separate ppl)**

"**hey amu! Rima, naghiko and nadeshiko said.**

"**hello hinamori san." Tadase said. (HA you can't even call her amu… weak…)**

"**where are kukai, yaya, and kairi? I asked looking around. **

"**kukai and yaya are coming but kairi said he would meet us after the ceremony." Tadase answered.**

"**AMU CHI!" a very loud voice yelled from no where.**

"**well theres yaya…" I said laughing.**

"**and it looks like kukai is with her!" rima said.**

**After everyone got aquainted anf said hello we were called to sit down. **

"**As you know today we gather to celebrate the new animal senses of 50 students!" some old man with a large suit said walking up to the stage. "I can't wait to see…"**

**~Ikuto POV!**

"**As you know today we gather to celebrate the new animal senses of 50 students!" some fat old man said who reminded me of my step father… " I can't wait to see all of are new animals!" **

**Some people cheered in the back ground! First we will start from oldest to youngest!" he said. Hoshina utau!" I watched as she giggely left her friend and walked to the stage. The old man walked up to her with the senseing stick. As soon as it touched utau a light flashed and uatu was left with 2 huge white wings. "and it looks like we have an angelic swan here!" the old man said grinning.**

**Utau looks amazing and she smiled and smiled. She DID get what she wanted. But how does angelic describe her…**

"**nadeshiko fujumaru! (sorry I forgot her last name so ill use this) and the stick more wings appeared but they were… butterfly wing? How weird… she sat back down.**

"**hotori tadase!" I remember him… that little girly boy on the playground.. hes 15 now? Wow time has gone by… this time two huge ears sprouted out and they were ginger colored… then claws and a tail of a…. lion. Wow that describes him a lot… (hahaha I don't have keseki but I can make him prince of the wild! Tadase- I AM NOT PRINCE! I AM KING OF THE JUNGLE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!)**

"**Hinamori Amu!" I saw a cute girl with pink hair and golden eyes walk on stage. She looked so nervous but brave… reminded me of utau… and kinda cute. The stick passed over her and then…**

**ENG ON CHAPTER 1!**

**Me- so did you like it? It's a little ameutur cuz its my first one… but rand r!**

**Amu- so far no pervertedness… yes…**

**Ikuto- that wont last long right moon?**

**Me- correct ikuto! *feeds ikuto a fish***

**Ikuto- fish yay!**

**Amu- (blushes when ikuto is in cat mode(**

**Me- o amu blushed!**

**Amu- I did not!**

**Me- anyway.. plz Rand R and give me ideas for amu's animal cuz im lost.. I need at least 5 rwiview so plz! And btw… I just got my hair dyed! Only a streak but yay!**


	2. the vet no reason

**Animal senses**

**Ok so hi again! This is chapter 2 to animal senses… so thanx for reiviewing!**

**Amu- you only got 3 reiviews….**

**Ikuto- yeah that's kinda a fail….**

**Me-Shut UP! At least I got 3! And thank you to:**

**Koneko-neko**

**Squirrelydude (tai kun)**

Midnightwolfe-icebluemoonangel

For being the first 3 to reiveiw! And I know I was asking what amu should be… and since this is amuto.. I made a decision so don't hate me for it ok?

Ikuto- they will hate you for sure…

Me- do you WANT this to be tadamu?

Iktuo- NO! ill be a good kitty!

Amu- *goes and grows mushrooms in closet* why me?

ON TO THE STORY!

**Chapter 2- the vet (no reason for this title… I got bored)**

**~amu pov~**

"**Amu hinamori!" the old man called.**

**I slowly walked up on stage and I swear everyone was looking at me… especially this one guy with midnight hair and deep blue eyes… where have I seen him before? I became stiff as the man brought the sensing stick towards me… all of a sudden 2 ears popped out of my head and a tail came out from my back and my nails got longer… **_**what? What is this?**_** It felt so weird…**

"**gasp" I heard the croud say as they looked at me.**

_**What am I? what animal are they seeing?**_** I turned around and as I did I heard someone shout, "Look its white cat!"**

_**I'm a cat? Wow… I DO like cats so this is perfect…**_** I thought trying to calm down. I silently retracted my claws and ears and tail and sat back down. It did look weird though… having white ears in pink hair…**

"**Ishimaru taiki!" the man called. (sorry I couldn't resist putting you in this tai kun…)**

**This one was kinda funny though… because the boy got pointy ears and a very bushy tail… a squirrel. (no duh!)**

**I watched as rima and naghiko got their animals. Rima is a cute monkey and naghiko is a tiger. (sorry I couldn't think of anything else)**

**Afterwards we all got together for pinic.**

"**So amu is a cat… nice" kukai said joking.**

"**you may be a dog kukai but I could so beat you at anything!" I said giving him a death stare. **

"**Oh yeah? I challenge you to a ramen eating contest!" kukai said grinning.**

"**WHAT? Everyone knows you're the best at that!" I complained!**

"**DID I HEAR RAMEN EATING CONTEST?" I voice yelled from nowhere. All of a sudden a girl with blond pigtails cam running over to kukai.**

"**I challenge you to a ramen eating contest!" the girl said eyeing kukai.**

"**Your on!" kukai said as he and the girl ran towards the shop.**

**~IKUTO POV~**

**I watched as utau ran away as fast as she could go. I tried to stop her but I couldn't.**

_**What part of her is angelic? Seriously… **_** I thought. Well at least now I have free time for a couple of hours…**

**I looked over to wear she ran to and saw a group of kids talking. I saw her yell at this one guy and both of them running towards the ramen shop. I saw the same pink haired girl from before starring at them as they ran away. **_** Lets see how cat like she is**_** I though grinning.**

**I watched as the kids separated. I started following her. Actually she is pretty good at jumping trees. I saw her trying out her new cat senses. She actually is pretty cute with cat ears… maybe I could have some fun with her. I saw her go into a ice cream shop and get chocolate flavored. My favorite.**

**I jumped down and started wlking over to her. As she was looking away I took a lick of her ice cream. **_**Yum. So sweet**_**. I licked my lips. At that second she turned aaround and was about to scream so I covered her mouth with my hand.**

**~AMU POV~ **

**I turn around and see that guy with the blue hair right next to me licking my ice cream. I was about to scream but he covered my mouth and whispered, "you like this postion don't you."**

"**N..No I don't!" I said blushing.**

**He smirked and licked more of my ice cream. I did the only thing I could do. I dumped the ice cream on his head. As he stood there with the ice cream dripping down looking shocked I grabbed my stuff and ran away as fast as I could.**

"**I'm HOME!" I called and I burst through the door.**

"**onii chan! Mommy told me you're a kitty kwat." "Can I see them?" my little sister ami said.**

"**Ok sure here you go," I told her and I let my ears out. She started massaging them. (like in inuyasha with kagome where she rubbed his ears)**

"**Ami stop she just got them today let the senses settle in before you play with them" my mom said scolding ami. **

"**ok but onee chan tomorrow you have to let my play with you ok?" ami asked sweetly.**

"**ok I will." I agreed.**

**Since it was late and I was tired, I went up stairs to go take a shower. After I was done I got into my pj's and standed on my balcony. **_** Today is finally over I thought**_** . all of a sudden a face with blue hair popped down and I jumped back. "AHHHH it's the perverted guy!" I yelled**

"**im not perverted." He said angrily. "and my name is ikuto."**

"**ikuto?" I said and I stoped screaming. "that sounds formiliar." "OH! You're the guy that plays in the band called fall out boy!" I relized/ (sorry I love fall out boy so…)**

"**you know me? Yeah I play the violin." He said looking surprised.**

"**You're a cat aren't you? Like me…" I relized again.**

"**Yeah that's why I approached you… and you were too cute." He said deviously.**

"**C..Cute?" I said blushing.**

**Ikuto smirked again. 'And your cute when you blush."**

"**LEAVE ME ALONE!" I said smallling the window. I had enough for tonight so im going to bed…**

**~IKUTO POV~**

_**I have a brilliant idea…**_** I said grinning.**

**I waited until amu walked towards the bed and pulled out the covers she didn't notice for a while till she turned around. **

"**IKUTO!" she screamed. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BE-"**

**I quickly covered her mouth and locked her in a bear hug. Her cat ears popped out very quickly.**

"**shhhhh." I said. "your parents will come."**

"**Then let go of me and get OUT of my bed." Amu whispered angrily.**

"**No my little strawberry… I'll leave tonight… but I won't leave you alone forever." I said smirking. **

"**I'll see you next week." I said smirking again. I left her there in her bed with a puzzled look on her face. **

**~POKEMON POV~**

_**See you next week? That's when school starts… how will I see him then? **_** Amu wondered.**

**~END OF CHAPTER 2~**

**Iktuo- that was too short**

**Amu- yeah even I agree.. and I hate amuto…**

**Me- im sorry but im depressed because none of my friends are on my team for school…**

**Amu- it's ok! I don't have much friends in my class too!**

**Ikuto- not for long hehehehhee**

**Amu- what? What is that supposed to mean?**

**Me- ANYWAY I hope you guyz don't hate me for the choices I made of the animals… and plz RandR! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Animal senses!

Wow… 3 rd chapter in 3 dayz! Newrecord!

Amu- *scoffs* iv seen better

Me- goes into depression conrer

Iktuo- I thought it was good

Me- YAY! Good ikuto here is fish

Ikuto- yum!

Amu- sigh….

Your- moon does not own shugo chara!

So anyway… sorry for the short chapter… I hope this is longer! And btw, I wont be able to post through the 10-12 cuz I will be traveling but I will try to post on the 13! So look for it! Also thanx to:

Bma925

Squirrelydude(tai kun)

Koneko-neko!

Animelover 211

Midnightwolfe-icebluemoonangel

For reiveiwing! And join the community straberryxcats! It's the community im trying to join! Look it up on koneko-neko profile!

To the story….

Chapter 3: the unknown chapter (wth?)

Someone's POV

"So… have you observed the target?" a deep voice said.

"yup! Shes really cute!" a high pitched voice said.

"but we can't get near her with that black cat in the way." A different voice warned.

"and he doesn't look like hes leaving." A fourth voice said.

"That's allright… I wanted amu to suffer anyway… let do it slowly." The deep voiced purred.

Her eyes glowed in the night… a deep brown color…

"Lets show those kittens what a REAL cat is like!" the deep voiced yelled.

"YAY!" the high pitched said.

"al right." The 3rd voice said.

"Where do we start?" the 4th voice said.

"How about with her friends?" the deep voice purred again.

~AMU POV~

"AMU! WAKE UP! ITS YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHO- no ami you can't jump on her- SCHOOL IN 9th GRADE.." my mom called.

"I'm coming!" I called still half asleep. Ugh. I got NO sleep thinking about what the cat said. _I'll see you Monday._ What? What does that mean?o well it doesn't matter…

As I walked towards school I saw rima and tadase waiting for me.

"Rima! Tadase-kun!" I called. Then out of nonowhere this little boy said, " hey mommy that buy looks like prince!"

Rima and I looked at eachother and nodded. We started running around looking for a bucket.

"Did you call me prince?" tadase started. "DON'T CALL ME PRINCE! I AM THE KIND! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Then tadase was in the gloom corner looking horrible. (sorry I couldn't resist…)

"Well I think were officially back in school." Rima said calmy.

After we arrived at school and said hello to everyone, rima and I left for our class.

"ah himamori-san and mahsiro-san you finally joined us." My teacher neekaido sensei said.

"today we have a new student." He said pointing at the door.

Mu mouth dropped when I saw who it was standing at the door.

~IKutO POV~

I just loved the look on Amu's face when I walked into her classroom. She had no idea at all. (even though it was sorta obvious)

"Hello my name is tsukiyomi ikuto and im 17 but since I quit school I was held back 2 grades." I told the class grinning. That wasn't true though. Really I already finished high school and collage and I just wanted to tease Amu.

After class I and everyone left for lunch I walk over to amu and pinned her to the wall. He cat ears immediately came out.

"let go of me you perverted cat!" she said trying to get out of my grasp.

"No no no… I just caught a cute little kitten and I'm not gonna let her go." I said in a taunting voice.

I watched as she blush a cute light pink and looked away.

"s..shut u..up you perveted c..cat!" she said kicking me in my weak spot.

Oops I forgot about her feet… as I crumbled to the ground she ran out of the room and off towards the lunch room. Wow what a cute little play toy she is…

~AMU POV~

_Who does that guy think he is? Flirting like that? Ugh I HATE HIM!_

"Amu chii! Over here!" my friend yaya called. Even though kairi and yaya are in a different grade we still have lunch together.

"Hey yaya, kairi." I said as I sat down.

"AMU chii we have a new student did you hear? He's really cute!" yaya told me. "his name is ikuto I think!

"THAT PERSON IS NOT CUTE! HE'S PERVERTED AND VILE!" Ii shouted at yaya. (ikuto- wow that was mean. Me- don't worry, she'll love you soon.)

"Have you met him?"yaya asked.

"Yes and hes is very perverted!" I told her.

"He harassed you? He's going to die then…" tadase stated looking weird.

"what can you do kiddy king… you just a little girl." Ikuto said coming over and hugging me.

"get the hell off of me you pervert." I said calmy. (bad language amu!)

"My my… if you try and kick me again I'll just be more perverted." He whispered.

That shut me up.

Lunch continued like this and I was so thank full when school was over.

_I wanna be a billionare_

_So freaking bad_

_Buy all the things I never had_

_I wanna be in the cover of forbz magazine_

_Standing next to oprah and the king~_

"mushi mushi?" I asked to the person on the phone.

~Someones POV~

"did you do it?" a deep voice asked.

"YUP!" it was really easy! A high pitched voice said.

"Shut up taiki… you barely got away with just killing one of them." An annoyed voice said.

"koneko is right… taiki didn't do anything useful…" another voice said.

"Hey moon! I'm your inside link remeeber? I'm the one who tells you what she does an-" the high pitched voice started.

"no I think they are right. Taiki your fired. If you ever tell anyone anything moon and koneko will personally kill you." The deep voiced warned.

Ishimaru taiki looked very crossed and he made his way out the door.

"I'll make her weak just you wait and see." He muttered under his breath.

"Koneko moon, I hope you don't fail me either. " the deep voice said.

"don't worry kanji, we won't fail you." Koneko and moon said in usion.

~Amu POV~

"hello is this hinamori ran amu san?" the voice asked.

Uh oh.. someone only used my full name if something bad is happening. "Yes whats wrong?" I asked.

"It looks like both of your parents were murdered an hour ago." The voice said sadly.

"w..what? wait, h..how is this?" I kept stuttering in desperation.

"What about my sister?" I asked hoping she was ok.

"Ami is all right and will be in our care for a few weeks." "thank you for your time good bye." The voice said and cut me off.

I slowly slid to my knees and onto the ground. _DEAD. My parents were dead._ I couldn't believe it… I just couldn't…

~IKUTO POV~

I said goodbye to yoru and my other friends and headed for home. As I walked I saw amu talking on the phone. Then she slipped to her knees and started crying. When I started walking towards her she suddenly got and ran off.

" Amu wait!" I called as I chased after her.

She ran for a while and she fell into a heap of pink and it started to rain. I took of my jacket and put around her back. Then I picked her up princess style and took her to her house.

"ikuto.." she said after I put her on her bed.

Amu all of a sudde started tossing and turning and calling out mom and dad. I hugged her in a tight embrace and cooned, " it's ok, it's ok amu.. I'm here." (awww so sweet!)

"It's not ok!" she cried. "My mom and dad are dead!"

"Amu don't give up. What about your little sister? And your friends? You still have them. Her cries turned to sobs and hen turned to sniffs. I don't know how long I sat their hugging her, but eventually I relized she was sleeping. As I tucked her in I whispered, " and you still have me."

That was such a sad chapter! *goes and cries*

Amu- why do my perents always die? What is wrong with this!

Ikuto- you still have me amu.. you still have me

Amu- I guess do actually…

Ikuto- yay! *hugs amu*

So anyway… plz RxR! And read hunterxhunter cuz it's a really good manga/anime!


	4. fail

OMG I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! Plz don't hate me! You see I was traveling until now so I couldn't get on and for 3 hours today I was typing the whole next chapter and then my computer died! I knew it had a bug on it but I didn't know how bad! Now I'm on a different computer and all my files are saved on the other one! So I'll try to update in the next 2 dayz ok? Plus school starts soon so… I AM SO SOORRY

Amu- she really is…

Ikuto- yeaah wasn't she in the depression corner?

Amu- she still is

Plz reiview this fail as a chapter so I know you don't hate me!


	5. Chapter 5

Animal senses chapter 4!

**Me- i'm not even going to say anything because I fail… I am really sorry though… **

**You see school started then my computer broke down for good this time and my **

**Sister was like "You can use dad's computer because fanfic have viruses" ugh yeah **

**Right! Now I finally have a new computer but since school started I will update 1 **

**Every 2 weeks.**

**Amu- moon does not own shugo chara**

**Peach pit- I do!**

**Me- and btw since I have been really mean I'll make sure this chapter has lots of **

**Amuto in it!**

**Amu- oh no…..**

**Ikuto- yay!(Hugs moon)**

**Me- *blushes***

**Chapter 4 (no title)**

~AMU POV~

_Mom… dad… come back! Don't leave me here all alone…_

_I watched as my parents turned to me and said "goodbye amu."_

_I tried to look at their faces but where their faces should have been… there was nothing._

"_MOM DAD!"_

I woke up panting with my hand clutching my necklace.

"Amu calm down!" I saw ikuto leaning over me with a worried look.

"Ikuto what are you doing here?" Then I remembered.

I instantly covered my hands over my eyes as the tears started coming out… Why?

"Shhh…. Amu it's going to be ok…: Ikuto said gently holding me in his arms.

We stayed in that position for about 10 minutes until I finally pushed him away and said,

"Come on ikuto… it's time fore school."

We both got changed and headed to school. On the way we met tadase, rima, and nideshiko.

(Naghiko is currently at a meeting with kairi and yaya)

"Amu Chan…" Rima said looking at me with big eyes.

"Guys what's wrong? I'm perfectly fine right? See?" I said trying to act coolnspicy.

"Hinamori-san." Tadase said changing the subject. "Let's hurry before we miss the bell."

~ KaKashii POV~ (I love kakashi from naruto btw)

"How could you fail me? All I asked you to do was simply kill her friends! Not her parents!"

Kanji yelled.

"We understand kanji but it was perfect moment to easily move the car off the cliff."

Koneko said.

"Besides now she is weak! I say we get rid of her closet friend next!" Moon agreed.

"Perhaps you are right… But do not attack the black cat... I want him dead too but let's make

This more painful…" Kanji said grinning.

"Yes kanji." The twins said in usion.

~AMU POV~

The entire day tadase did not leave my side. I did have every class with him so it's not like

he was stalking me. At lunch ikuto kept giving tadase a death stare and it made me feel

Kind of good… I don't know why...

"hinamori-san? Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked shaking me.

"Oh i'm sorry tadase-kun what did you say?" I asked shaking my head.

"I…is...iss it ok if I call you amu-chan?" tadase asked blushing.

"Huh? S...sure!" I replied a little too loudly.

"Well then amu-Chan wanna go on a picnic after school?" He asked.

"Sure ok! Let me go ask the others!" I said walking away.

"No wait amu-Chan… I didn't mean that…" (HAHA FAIL!)

~Tadase POV~

(last time I hope) (btw tadase mind might seem a little more perverted and

guyish… just something I added…)

_UGH! Amu can be so dense sometimes! Doesn't she get I love her? And I finally called her _

_amu-Chan out loud!_

"Aww if it isn't the poor kiddy king..." That black cat said coming up behind me.

"I find it pretty funny that you have known her for 5 years and you are just now going on a

first name basis…" Ikuto smirked

_damn I hate this guy… he is right though… it's obvious she likes him…_

"Excuse me but I'm late for a meeting." I said as calm and collected as I could.

_Dammit… f only I could get my hands on ikuto out of school… then I'll show him what a real _

_lion is like…_

(After school at picnic. Amu invited everyone.)

Sigh… why couldn't I spend on afternoon ALONE with amu?

"Tadase chi? Can you pass the rice balls?" Yaya asked

"Oh yes here you go." I said handing yaya the rice balls.

All of a sudden I saw amu looking at me. And she was blushing. Could it be she finally likes

me?

"Hmm? What is this?" Still smiling I looked back to see who was talking and saw ikuto

standing over me. THAT'S who she was blushing at…

"Ikuto what are you doing here?" Amu asked still blushing.

"I decided to crash this picnic." Ikuto said.

Amu titled her head to the side as her cat ears popped out. So cute…

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"No I'm just kidding… I came here for kukai…" Ikuto said rolling his eyes.

"Why do you need me?" souma- kun asked after standing up and wiping his pants of the dirt.

"Utau asked you to meet her at the ramen hou-." Before ikuto could finish his sentence ran

off towards the ramen house.

We all stared after him.

"They should go out." Naghiko said breaking the silence.

"Yup." Everyone agreed.

1 hour later

~Amu POV~

Oh I forgot… I have to get home to Ami…

"Hey guys, I have to go home… Ami is expecting me." I said.

"Ok amu-Chan let me walk you…" Tadase said getting up.

"awww how cute… the little gay boy is helping a stray cat…" A female voice said from behind.

All of a sudden two girls appeared. One had dark purple hair and pink eyes with a hyper look

on her face. (pic on profile) The other one had light purple hair with pink eyes and had a

more collected face but had little sister sensation to her.

"Yeah how romantic!" The dark hair one giggled.

Ikuto immediately stepped in front of me.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Ikuto asked showing his teeth.\

"Hee hee should we tell them moon?" The dark haired one asked.

"I believe we should. " Moon replied.

"I am moon tsuku and I am part of the kanji group here to destroy Amu!" Moon declared.

"And I'm her older sister koneko tsuku of the kanji group here to destroy amu!" Koneko

giggled.

Everyone stared at them in disbelief.

"You're the older one?" Kairi asked koneko.

"YUP!" She answered isn't that right moon?" koneko asked.

"Yes it is." Moon replied walking up to koneko.

When you looked at them side by side… you could tell that moon was younger. She was little shorter and had the look of a little sister next to koneko. Kinda like Ami and me.

"What's with all this Destroy Amu business?" Tadase growled.

"Observe." The twins said together.

Then, a white light covered the two girls. "Snow Cat!" They both said. After that the two

girls had white ears with stripes and a tail with stripes and claws. Their eyes had moved

vertical and turned yellow.

"We are the special assassin group." Koneko said.

"The twin white tigers!" Moon said.

End of chapter

**Me- ok so I hope that was enough…**

**Amu- that was great~!**

**Ikuto- there was so little amuto though…**

**Me- oh yeah you see... im doing this at like 10 at night and I want to post **

**before morning so I will put off the drama till the next chapter. If you want it **

**then you have to read and review!**

**~SPECIAL EVENT~ oks so any fan that R and R's 3 times over the course of **

**the next 2 weeks, will be able to be put into the story! And Also, another **

**contest! Any R and R –er who writes a very long message gets prizes!**

**1****st**** prize- can write one entire chapter of his or her choice. Anything can **

**happen! It can be a lemon if you want!**

**2****nd**** prize – A major part of the story (and you get to pick what you look like)**

**3****rd**** prize, um… you can pick… lol i'm lazy…**

**You have until the end of September to do this event!**


	6. the real chapter 5

**Animal Senses chapter 5! (I think… I lost count…)**

**Ok… so hi! I know im supposed to put this up this weekend put I'm going **

**to start it on a Wednesday because I'll be out of town this weekend… so **

**here it is! Thank you to these reviewers for reviewing last week's chapter! **

**(also im including the fail when I lost my computer because that didn't **

**count and it's nice to know some people reviewed)**

**Lee**

**Konekoneko**

**Squirellydude**

**MidnightWolfe-IceBlueMoonAngel**

**And im going to go ahead and add fudgeswirl12062 here because she just **

**got an account for me and she doesn't know how to review as of yet!**

**Ikuto- so… what's this chapter about?**

**Amu- yeah she left the other one on a cliffy!**

**Me- yeah I know... *sniff***

**Ikuto- what's wrong with her?**

**Amu- she found out that she can't go see that movie nowhere boy**

**Ikuto-… isn't that that one with the Beatles or something?...**

**Me- YES! It's a story on how they met! But it's in john's perspective…**

**Anyway… so im giving both contests another week because NOONE **

**tried… and plz plz plz try! Ok? Ok good… on to the story! (btw if you like **

**tadase in ANY way you might want to skip this chapter…)**

**me- WOAH! Forgot the disclaimer!**

**Amu- climmerbear does NOT own shugo chara. Or ikuto.**

**Ikuto- good thing too…**

**Me- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Chapter 4:**

**~AMU POV~**

The twin white tigers? Never heard of them before… but then again I don't deal with

assassins…

wait… assassins?

"Then you killed my parents?" I asked adding the pieces together.

"Um no that was unless tai-kun… he was supposed to kill your friend…" Koneko said shaking

her head.

"Thank god he quit"..Moon said.

I fell onto my knees anime style.

"You killed my parents?" I tried to stop them but the tears refused to be held.

For a second I thought I saw a look of guilt pass through the girl's eyes but it was gone so quick I

couldn't tell.

"How could you do that? Amu didn't do anything to you!" Ikuto yelled.

"Hey our boss ordered us too." Koneko said shrugging.

"Yes she has a grudge against amu…" Moon said.

"So why are you here now?" Kukai asked the question we were all waiting for.

"This!" Moon and koneko said together as they suddenly flew to Amu.

"AMU!"

~ ikuto's POV~

"AMU!" I yelled as I jumped in front of her and blocked the girls away.'

Damn these girls… causing amu so much pain…

I jumped towards the older one and started having close combat.

I saw the other one leap towards amu in the middle of the confusion.

_AMU!_

~Tadase's POV~ (I lied this is the last one I think…)

Amu… I love you so much…

That was the only thought going through my head as I jumped in front of the tiger's claws. I

thought they would be easy to dodge but I was wrong.

SLASH

As I fell to the floor I smiled… I had died saving the one I love…

"Amu" I croaked.

"Tadase – kun!" Amu rushed over tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't cry amu-chan…" I pleaded.

She wiped away her tears.

"Amu… did you love me?" I asked knowing the answer.

At first she looked surprised then her gaze softened. She quickly looked at ikuto and then back.

"You love ikuto don't you?" I asked.

She nodded. "But tadase – kun… for a while I thought I did love you. And these past few days

I realized how important you are to me…" Amu said giving me a loving look.

"I guess that's better than noth-"I gasped… my breaths started to slow down.

"tadase? TADASE!" don't die please!" Amu pleaded grabbing my hand.

In my mind all the images of my life flew past me… and the end all I saw was amu… he smiles

and her sadness… that cat better make her happy.

My body gave a quick shudder and everything turned black.

~AMU POV~

"Amu do you love me?" Tadase asked.

Did I love him? I had no idea. I glance quickly at ikuto who was still fighting… I think I like

tadase…

"You like ikuto don't you?" He asked.

I stared at him for a second and knew that it was the truth so I nodded my head. I do like

tadase… but I love ikuto… big time…

Then tadase started gasping for breath.

"Tadase! Please don't die…" I whimpered.

He shuttered once more then his eyes went blank. I closed his eyelids and slowly got up.

"Well… I guess we have done enough for today…" Koneko said smiling as she and moon jumped

away.

"Amu-chi…" Yaya started as the other started crowding around.

"Hinamori are you ok?" kukai asked.

"Here… let me help you up." Utau said as she held out her hand.

I hesitated because I didn't know Utau and for all the years I have seen her she always ignored

me.

Then I thought now is no the time to be thinking about that so I grabbed her hands and pulled

myself up.

"Here I'll take her." Ikuto said scooping me up in his arms. This time I didn't protest.

"Utau go to kukai's tonight and spend time with him… Amu needs a little cheering up." Ikuto told

her.

Utau and kukai seemed pretty happy about that.

My eyes were staying blank and ikuto took me to his house and set in my bed.

_Dammit tadase… why didn't you let them kill me? Then Everyone would be happy…_

Ikuto got a wet towel and placed it against my forehead.

"Are you ok amu?" Ikuto asked looking at me straight in the eye.

"Yeah sure…" I said.

~IKUTO POV~

Something was terribly wrong with amu. I mean I know tadase just died and all but she hasn't

shed one tear yet… she looks as if she wants to die right now.

"Amu are you thinking about what would have happened if tadase didn't jump in front of you?"

I asked.

She looked at me full of surprise.

"Yes! If he didn't save me then everything would be fine!" She answered yelling.

Everything would be fine? Are you kidding me?

"No it wouldn't you would be dead!" I told her.

"Yeah and how would care? My parents are dead… my sister wouldn't know…" She wouldn't

meet my eyes.

I growled.

"I would care. I would blame myself for not being able to save you. I would be devastated!" I said

shaking her.

"Why? Why would you care so much?" She asked tears rolling down her cheeks.

I griped her firmly be the shoulders and stared directly into her eyes.

"Because I love you." I told her gently and before she had time to react I pushed my lips onto hers

and started kissing her.

"w…wahh ikuto stop it!" She said trying to hit me.

I wouldn't stop so I pushed her against the bed and kissed again. But this time more gently.

She stopped hitting me and relaxed her arms around my back. Oh so now she's enjoying it?

"Oh are you enjoying this?" I asked smirking.

"N…No…No baka ikuto!" She said starting to hit me again.

I really do love amu. I wasn't kidding. And I WILL hunt down those girls. I didn't like the kiddy king

Those girl made Amu cry too many times… and I Will get revenge…

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up and smirked at a sleeping amu behind. I finally said what I wanted to say last night.

I turned on my back and faced the ceiling. I started thinking of ways to find those girls.

"Ikuto?" Amu said opening her eyes slowly. "Your still here?" She asked.

"I will never leave you Amu." I said and I really meant it.

He eyes opened in shock as she remembered last night. She quickly hid in her covers.

I chuckled softly.

"Ikuto… please don't get revenge on those girls." She asked facing me.

I jumped up my eyes open in shock. "What? They killed your parents! And the guy!"

"I know but… they didn't kill my parents… and when tadase died I think I saw guilt in their eyes…"

She said.

"Amu!" I said. I couldn't believe her.

"Ikuto you said you loved me right? So please don't get revenge!" She begged.

"Oh all right…" I told her. "For you."

She smiled and turned around and went back to sleep.

As I watched her body move with her breaths… I thought, _there is no way im letting them go…_

END!

Me- so how was it?

Amu-…. No reply

Ikuto- you just replied amu

Amu- SHUIT UP!

Ikuto- *smirks*

Amu- UGH! (stomps off to her room)

SLAM!

Me- well someone's in a bad mood…

Anyway so you know those contests? Still no on did them! Only

squirellydude cuz I begged him too. But I was going to put him in story anyway…

so YAY! Squireelydude is now is as tai –kun. He was in earlier but now he will

come back… and he is made this time… lol

CONTESTS!-

Reply 3 times to the same chapter and get to be in story.

2nd Contest.

Make longest review you can without being boring.

Get to tell me to make one chapter (or you make it) and it can be

whatever.

create you own character and its looks and place

get an imaginary cookie.

So please R and R!


	7. Chapter 6

Animal senses 6 (dadada)

**So… Anyway… um hi guys!**

**Amu- it's been 3 weeks since your last update. You lied**

**Me- I understand and instead of saying I'm sorry over and over again like an idiot-**

**Ikuto – you Are an idiot**

**Me- AHEM! Anyway so what happened was I typed about half out it then my idiot sister came an deleted it and I was even more of an idiot and I forgot to save it… then of course I had 3 tests the next day and 5 more that week so I was out of it plus I had my science fair project due… don't rush me!**

**Amu- the point?**

**Me…- you guys are mean! Anyway I'm gonna make this quick!**

**ANNOUCNMENTS! Ok so we have 3 new characters! Well actually tai kun come back because I couldn't resist having him there… sigh… anyway the new characters are neko (thank to konekoneko for being an awesome reviewer) and ****Azreal (special thanx to XX-SchitsoManiacAmutoLuver-XX for also being an epic reviewer)**

**Ok on to the disclaimer!**

**Amu- climmerbear does not own shugo chara! Or ½ prince!**

**Me- btw everyone go to their favorite manga online website like mangafox or something and type in ½ prince and read it! it is like one of the best things EVAR! I'm mad that there is not much fanfics about it :P.**

**Chapter 6-**

**~Neko POV~**

I had just passed Hokkaido when I saw a sign that said *Now entering seiya city*

_Finally! I finally made it! I have to find Koneko and moon and tell them they are wrong…_

As I started running towards the city I pulled out a piece of paper from my pocket.

"Ok according to this… their hideout is located in the old storehouse building next to the Guchi super market.." I said out loud.

I had to turn the map over many ways before I could successfully find where the super market was.

_I have to find them before its late. They were all wrong! My cousins please, I hope you didn't do anything too rash…_

~Moon POV~ (at the same time)

"Hey Koneko?" I asked nudging my sister.

Her ears popped up and she replied, " Yeah?"

"What if we were wrong? About our parents and uncle?" I asked her.

She sighed. The only time I would ever see her serious is when we talked about this subject.

"Moon, we searcher many times and every time aruto tsukiyomi and tsumuyu hinamori were the 2 names we found." She told me.

"But what if they didn't kill our parents? What if… we were wrong?" I asked.

She looked away. "Then we made that Amu girl very sad." She finally said.

Yeah it's true. When we were both 7 years old agents busted open the door of our small our parents were shot trying to protect us. After they were dead the men came and picked us up bringing us to a institute for a whole year. At the time we had no idea why they attacked us but later we realized that it was because of our rare talent. Our twin white tigers. You see, whenever someone has twins, and Both of those twins have the same animal, it's considered to be very rare and unique.

Before my parents death Koneko and I were very alike. We were normal in our attitude. We mostly laughed and smiled but we could easily get sad or angry. After their death we both took different paths. Koneko tried to hide her pain by always smiling and goofing off. Me… well, I shut the world out of my life and I only cared about Koneko. That year was very hard for us. I always got into fights at the institute and Koneko always got in trouble for me.

We did get a break though. One day a strange man who appeared to be our uncle came and picked us up. His wife had died a few months ago and only had a daughter who was a few months older than us. We soon became good friends and we acted like sisters. Her name was Neko.

After spending a few years with them Koneko and I started to relax. I started smiling again and Koneko showed more emotion. When we were all 14, most men came and this time my uncle sneaked us out of the house. All we heard were gun shots as we ran away. We knew he died. We ran for months but eventually got caught and this time instead of being sent to an institute, we were sent to a camp. Our assassin skills were already high by then. Neko learned some but they fault she was not needed and she was sent to her Aunt.

Now at 16 we work for our master Kanji. In exchange for our skills, they provide with information on our parents. The only clues we have lead to Aruto tsukiyomi and tsumuyu hinamori. We have looked many times and that's all we can find. We decided to pair up with Kanji because we have a common goal. Make Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto suffer.

Kanji doesn't like to talk about it but the reason she hates them so much is… well she doesn't really hate Amu. She hates Ikuto more than Amu. But for the same reason. Kanji is a cat… I mean her animal senses are… and she was adored by everyone as a kid. Being a cat is sorta a rare thing and Kanji was brought up like a princess. When it was discovered that there was another cat close by, more started to appear. She didn't get any attention anymore. In fact, she got NO attention whatsoever and was soon thought to be normal and not unique.

It's sorta sad and I mean I get her point… but who kills people for that reason? I don't know… maybe she's mentally retarded…

"Koneko, Moon! You have a visitor" Iggy called. Iggy is like our computer genius. He knows where everything is and always has the best gadgets.

"Coming!" We yelled and ran down.

At the door was one of my most favorite people in the world other than Koneko. It was Neko.

~Amu POV~

It's been about a week since Tadase died... (YES!) and everyone has been helping out.

Today is the start of animal week. Animal week is the first social event of your animal senses. Basically the elementary, middle, and high school get together a have events. Today is sports day. Where you just play sports all day somehow using your senses. Tomorrow is speech day, where you have to talk like your animal the whole day, then its music day, where you get bands together and have competitions. (nothing to do with animals…)then its dance day where everyone dances with their powers. After that its world day, where different animal senses from around the world, very famous ones, come and talk to everyone. And then the last day is free day where everyone dances and hangs out. At the end of the week we have voting elections. (like prettiest, or best couple or something)

Animal week is very fun. Or so I hear… it's my first year competing.

As of right now everyone is getting ready for sports. I thought about it and I think soccer will be my gold for my cat senses. (sorry it's so boring, soccer is a sport I'm really good at :P)

Ikuto is doing soccer too.

"Ikuto!" A girl wearing all black with black hair ,except for the bangs which had red ends, and black eyes said running at him and punching him. (YAY for xx- SchitsoManiacAmutoLov-XX for being in the story)

I thought it would have no impact but Ikuto was thrown to the ground. Me and the girl just stared at him.

"Wow… You just get weaker every time…" The girl said smirking.

Somehow… this girl reminds me a lot of Ikuto…

"Wow… That's a fail…" Yoru said walking up from behind the girl.

Ikuto gets up and gets back his cool with his eyes gleaming.

"If you want a fight Ri, (name) we can have one." Ikuto said through gritted teeth.

Sparks flew from both of their eyes like in anime.

"Whoa whoa whoa…wait… who is this?" I asked.

"Oh sorry I'm Azreal Fuji Saki!" The girl said turning towards me. (I hope you like the last name…was a quick decision)

Ikuto regained his cool yet again and turned toward me.

"She's me-" Ikuto was cut off as Azreal wacked him and sent him to the ground again.

"I'll Explain Iku!" Azreal said annoyed.

Yoru and I just kept staring at Ikuto on the ground dumbfounded.

"Anyway, I'm Azreal and I am Iku's friend from kindergarten. We grew up together but then I left for America and I came back last month." Azreal told me.

"You can just call me Ri thought, it's my nickname. And you don't have to worry about my and Iku. I already have a boyfriend." She paused and looked lovingly towards Yoru. (SORRY! Again last minute decision… beside I wouldn't mind dating Yoru!)

I don't know why and I just met her but, for some reason seeing her give that look was weird…

"You guys are going out?" Ikuto asked. "I didn't know that."

"Wow Iku and I called you my friend!" She said pretending to be cross. "But anyway," She said looking at me. "Just call me Ri- sempai ok? I think we are going to be awesome friends!" She said shaking my hands wildly.

"Yeah me too!" I said my eyes rolling.

And so begins the relationship of 2 new friends!

**So what did you think?**

**Amu- It was good! I thought the story of Moon and Koneko was so sad!**

**Ikuto- yeah but there was no Amuto…**

**Me- there was Riyo thought! (Azreal and Yoru)**

**And as you can see Tai Kun is not in this but I couldn't fit him in this chapter. Hopefully he will be in the next chapter…**

**R and R! plz…**


	8. Chapter 7

**Animals senses Chapter 7!**

**HEY GUYS!WHATS UP~!**

**Me- ok so my first point is, and im sorry for not saying this before, Koneko was the one who killed tadagay. It doesn't really matter but if you wanted to know then there. And I was a painful death. Also be aware that i am aware that just taking him out of the story causes him no pain but rest assured you will be seeing more of tadase later1! *evil grin***

**Amu- and also btw, last chappie was too short so this will be longer!**

**Ikuto- moon does not own shugo chara!**

**Also thanx to **

**XxXShitchoManiacAmutoLoverXxX**

**KonekoNeko**

**Sarill**

**And Crimson-Midnight-Moon**

**ForbiddenLunaRose**

**For reviewing! Also before I go, everyone please go check out ForbiddenLunarose's channel and read her fanfics! Night under the sakura was my fav!**

**On to the story!**

~Tai Kun POV~

Damn them… how I hate those girls… look at what they did to me! I used to be next to Kanji as happy as can be! But not anymore… now, they will pay….

As I walked into Kanji's office for the second time I could see her eyes immediately follow me.

"What do you want? I thought I kicked you out…" Kanji sneered.

I bowed. "You did Kanji but I have decided to come back." I looked up. "And I have brought a new minion to help with the plan."

I turned around as the girl walked in. She had short brown curly hair and light blue eyes. (Thanx to Sarill for reviewing))And btw, if im adding in too many new characters im sorry! I promise that by chapter 10 I will rarely add in new character ok?)

The girl's name was Amami Miharu. I had discovered her in a camp after her parents have been captured by Easter. It was perfect because now she had a hate for Easter.

As she walked up to Kanji she had a determined look in her eyes. When I found her she was small and weak with eyes full of sadness. I grinned.

"Great Kanji," Amami said bowing," I beg that you let Tai-kun and I join you to defeat the boy and girl of cats."

"Hmm…" Kanji thought for a moment. I looked around and I saw Koneko and Moon talking to each other without even glancing at me. _WHY THOSE!_ (This is like 20 minutes before Neko comes)

"All right fine." Kanji said. "I will hire you and if you get a good job you shall be rewarded." She got up and walked away.

_YES! Now to start my revenge_.

**~ Koneko POV~**

Moon and I stood there dumbfounded at what we saw before us.

"Neko?" We both screeched.

"SHHHH!" Neko said covering our mouths. She looked around and when she saw no one looking she whispered," Follow me."

We followed her until we reached a park. She stopped and sits down looking at us. We came and sit next to her.

"What is it Neko?" Moon said looking up with happy eyes.

"Yeah why did you come back?" I asked.

Neko sighed. "You know how you guys thought Aruto and Tsumugu were the leaders of Easter?"

"Yeah." We said together.

"Well you were wrong…" As Neko said this she took out some papers. "See, Aruto and Tsumugu were just cover ups and the real leader is Gozen." She said.

Both of our facing were turning white.

"B-but Ikuto is still the son of him right?" Moon said.

"Yes but he's his step dad. Ikuto hats his guts." Neko said.

Moon and I were silent taking this all in. "Oh no…" I said. "What have we done?"

"We have to apologize, "Moon said. "And we have to fast."

**~Amu POV~**

Animal week was very fun. I played soccer, met the famous singer Tomohisa Yamashita (he's epic, search him on YouTube) watched Ikuto on his violin while Utau sang, had kukai laugh at me the whole day when I was meowing, and danced with Ikuto the whole night on Friday. Im started to get the hang of this one cat move called the hyper claw. It's where you extend a foggy cat like hand to catch thing with. It's very useful.

Right about now me was walking home from school heading to the ice cream shop by myself. As I walked in I went to the counter to get some chocolate.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU RAN OUT OF BLOOD-FLAVORED ICE CREAM?" a voice yelled from the other side of the store. _Oh no…_

"I'm sorry mam but someone just bought the last bit." A store attendee tried to calm her down. _Good luck with that…_

"WHAT THE FUDGE?" "UGH IM LEAVING! Come on zero. The girl said.

I sat there hoping she wouldn't recognize me.

"Amu-Chan?" _oh shit…_ "OMG! Its Amu- Chan!" _its ok amu… takes a deep breath._

I turned around and smiled really big as my cousin Natsumay cam towards me. He best friend Zero behind her. She gave me a huge hug and then smiled.

"I knew you were here somewhere but I didn't know where." She said.

"Oh yeah. So why are you here Natsumay?" I asked.

She gave me a sad look and then softened up. "I came to see how you are doing."

Now don't get me wrong. I don't find Natsumay annoying. In fact she's my favorite cousin. She just seems very hard core and weird but she's actually very nice and sorta shy. She also VERY dense because Zero who is her like best friend EVAR loves her a lot. And even though she's with him 25/7, she doesn't even realize a little. And the worst part? She likes him too.

"Thank you." I said really meaning it.

"Anyway I heard you got your senses a few months ago." She said changing the topic. Natsumay is a year older than me btw.

"Um yeah I got cat senses." I told her.

"I remember when it was my turn… Zero was before me and then I went. Can you believe we both have bats senses?" "Exactly what we wanted." _More like vampire senses…_ (Yeah im sorry if you take offense but a vampire isn't exactly an animal so I just used a bat… but she's like a vampire. And also if it was really cheesy to make the best friends name Zero, then im sorry but im not very creative….)

"Oh btw, I was told you have a boy friend… which I never expected…" she said.

We were both silent after this. Both of us have had bad experiences with boys.

FLASHBACK (btw this is a cheesy past but whatever.)

Amu is 13

_~Amu POV~_

"_Omg! Natsumay! Keith asked me out!" I squealed_

"_Really?" "Randy asked me out too!" _

_We both jumped for joy. Keith and Randy were the hottest boys in school and they were also best friends._

_That night at the dance, I danced with Keith and it was amazing! I could tell Natsumay was having fun too. After wards Keith took me to his room. _

"_Amu, I think I love you." He said looking at me with huge eyes. _

_I was so happy! How could this be happening to me? He slowly pushed me on the bed and kissed me. I was at my happiest moment. He got deeper and then started to pull my clothes off. _

"_Hey kith STOP!" I struggled._

_He stopped then looked at me with evil eyes. "Hehe they were right, you Are and easy win."_

_What a Bastard! I struggled but he wouldn't budge. _

_BOOM! Zero came running in with his hands as fists. Zero and I were pretty good friends. He ran up to Keith and punched the living guts out of him. (_Not really, just a figure of speech.)

_Natsumay was behind him holding on to his arm with tears coming down her cheeks. I touched my face and felt the same wetness on myself. Zero and Natsumay came and hugged me from behind. _

"_Never again…" Natsumay promised._

END OF FLASHBACK!

I guess that's why Natsumay is so dense now; she forced her body to forget about boys. She even kinda refers to Zero as a girl sometimes. I feel so bad for him…

I was surprised I opened up again… O well, I know Ikuto would never do that to me.

I went home to find Ikuto lying on my couch. After my parents died he sorta just moved in here.

"OMG! Is this your boyfriend? Omg Amu he is SO hot." She said looking at ikuto.

Ikuto slowly woke up to see Natsumay over him starring at him. HE sorta just sat there with a confused face.

"Ikuto… this is my cousin Natsumay and her friend Zero…" I said meekly.

"Oh I want to see your room!" Natsumay squeaked as she ran upstairs.

We all sweat dropped.

DING DONG!

I looked at the door and then at ikuto. He shook his head saying he didn't invite anyone. Who would come over at 8 o clock at night?

I went and opened the door to find the least expected people to find anywhere. Immediately Ikuto threw me back into to his arms and got into a fighting stance. Zero got a hint and crouched down too.

At the door, were those white tiger's twins with another girl?

**Me- GASP!**

**Amu- I was so expecting that…**

**Ikuto- again with the no AMUTO!**

**Me- hey I made a whole other one shot with just the 2 of you!**

**Ikuto- you did?**

**Me- yeah you guys are married and amu is expecting her first baby.**

**Ikuto- oh…**

**Me- any to the readers I would appreciate some good ideas for other one shots! And also next chapter im going to slow it down a lot more and get a look at the other friend pasts… so if you have any ideas of how everyone met and how they are together plz tell me! R and R!**


End file.
